A Chance Encounter
by sundayxmorningx
Summary: School first, boyfriend later - that was Clare's plan. Until Eli stumbled in, literally.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own Degrassi.  
So I've had this idea in my mind for a while and I never knew how to approach it. It's based off of "My Sassy Girl," a Korean movie, but I'm adding my own twist to things.  
It takes place in college, loosely based off of University of Tronto… Clare, Alli, Adam – juniors / Eli, Jake, Katie – seniors / Jake and Katie are together / Eli and Adam went to a different high school so they've never met the others.**

**I think that's all I need to explain for now. And if you haven't seen that movie, you should. It's adorable.**

* * *

"_Hi Clare – you know, it would be nice if you called every once in a while. Glen says you're probably busy since it's your junior year but I miss you, honey. How's that major of yours? How are Alli, Katie, and Jake? Anyway, Glen's birthday is coming up and I was hoping you and Jake could come home to celebrate. I'm sure Jake will bring Katie and why don't you bring that KC fellow? He seemed like such a sweetheart when we met him –"_

"And that is all I can listen to," Clare stopped the recording.

Her best friends laughed. Alli spoke up, "Doesn't she know you and KC ended months ago?"

Clare nodded, "But I didn't tell her the full reason. You know my mom would freak out if she knew he got that girl, Jenna, pregnant."

"You know, I don't have to go," Katie quietly said.

"Nonsense, you're practically family," Clare smiled causing the older girl to blush.

Alli bumped her, "So are you going to bring someone?"

She sighed, "If you mean a guy, then no. You're welcome to be my guest."

"As if I can resist your mom's cooking? I'm there," Alli stood up, "I have to get to class. I'll see you two later."

They watched her leave before Clare listened to the rest of her mom's message, "I would think my mom would want me to finish school first before finding a boyfriend."

"I think she wants both," Katie reasoned, "The last relationship you had was with Luke and when that didn't work out, you swore you'd never date again."

"I guess I was a bit overdramatic about that," she admitted. Helen had set her up with Luke Baker, the nice church boy, who turned out to be the exact opposite. Clare was with him for almost a year until his true colors started to show.

"Don't rule out boyfriends just yet," Katie grinned, "Sure they can be a pain in the ass but sometimes, they're worth it."

Clare rolled her eyes, "I guess, maybe."

A shriek interrupted their conversation and they turned to see a guy, who looked about Katie's age, interrupt a group of girls' study session. The guy continued to stumble through the lawn, getting closer to the pair.

"What is he doing?" Clare asked.

"I don't know, maybe something is wrong with him," Katie observed him, "He might be drunk."

"On campus?" she sounded surprised, "That's a bit risky."

"Jake sort of acts like that when he drinks," Katie continued to watch him, "We should get him out of here."

"We?!" Clare looked at her, "But he's not our problem."

The older girl stood up, "Let's just take him to the coffee shop or something."

Clare watched as Katie approached the guy. She put a hand on his shoulder and he immediately stopped his walking and slumped closer to her. He seemed to lean into her for support and the two made their way to Clare. With some hesitation, she went to the other side and put his arm around her shoulders. They tried their best to casually walk through the lawn without attracting attention.

It took them a few minutes to get to the coffee shop and they decided to sit outside. Katie offered to buy them a round of coffee, leaving Clare alone with the mystery guy. She watched as his eyelids fluttered open and close. He eventually put his arms on the table and used them to rest his head. A cell phone started to ring causing the guy to groan. He took the device out of his pocket and left it at the table.

Clare looked at it – _Adam Torres calling_

She cleared her throat, "Aren't you going to answer it?"

He ignored her and let the call go to voicemail. Clare looked at the cell phone and saw that he had five missed calls and two voicemails. The phone rang yet again with the same name.

"You should really answer it," she looked at him then the phone, "I'd guess Adam is worried."

"You answer it," he mumbled through his arms.

She rolled her eyes but picked it up, "Hello, this is Clare."

"Clare? Why do you have Eli's phone?" the voice – Adam, she guessed, replied.

"He was refusing to answer it and gave it to me," she explained.

Adam paused, "Oh uh, ok. So I'm guessing he's next to you?"

"Yep," she said. The two continued to talk as Katie came back – Adam had one more class left for today and begged the two to keep Eli company and promised to pay them back for the food and drinks they'd be spending during the time. Katie immediately said yes, although Clare hesitated.

"You're too nice Katie," she said but her friend just shrugged.

Eli finally lifted his head but groaned, "Everything is spinning."

"The coffee might help," Katie encouraged.

He gave them a small smile of appreciation and listened, "I'm Eli, by the way. And who are my saviors?"

Clare finally got a good look at him and realized that he was kind of cute – in a "I like to think I can handle my alcohol" – kind of way. She tried to stop herself from judging Eli further before learning more about him.

"I'm Katie and this is Clare," Katie introduced themselves, "I'm a senior studying Physical and Health Education."

"I'm a junior studying Book and Media Studies," Clare finished.

"Adam's a junior, studying Com Sci." Eli nodded, "I'm a senior, like you Katie, studying Writing and Rhetoric."

The three continued to make small talk as they waited for Adam to arrive after class.

* * *

**A/N: Sooo how was that for an intro? It wasn't too overwhelming or anything? Things should slowly start to pick up. Please review and let me know what you thought of it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews! I got some great feedback and after re-reading my first chapter, I did notice it was a bit choppy so I took my time with this one.  
So I guess I'm using University of Toronto as the school they're attending. Idk the area around the U of T very well so if I'm off on choosing restaurants/apartments/etc. near the school, I'm sorry. Oh oh, apparently U of T has different campuses or something so I'm using St. George. Idk if that makes a difference for those familiar with the school.**

* * *

It was a slow day in the Robarts Library, which gave Clare enough time to get her homework done. She had an hour left at work and couldn't wait to get dinner since she skipped lunch to help one of the librarians. A figure interrupted her writing and she looked up to offer some help.

"Hi, what can I… help you with," her voice faltered when she saw who it was.

Eli smirked, "Working in a library? It suits you."

"Thanks?" she replied, "How did you find me?"

"I talked to Katie," he smirked again, "We exchanged numbers yesterday."

For some odd reason, Clare felt disappointed, "Oh."

"Yeah, I just had coffee with her," he said, "And her boyfriend."

"Oh," her voice got higher.

"And now it's your turn," he said with enthusiasm.

Clare looked at the clock, "I don't get off for another hour and isn't one coffee trip enough?"

Eli laughed, "Unlike alcohol, I can handle coffee."

She giggled at his comment, "Well coffee does sound good but I think I'd rather get dinner."

He cocked his eyebrow, "Are you asking me out on a date or do you want me to ask you?"

"No, I meant – I haven't eaten – I skipped lunch," she stumbled through her words.

He interrupted her, "Actually, I don't mind getting dinner. We'll pay for our own meals but dessert is on me, considering you had to babysit me the other day."

"Oh, well, Katie did most of the work," she said quietly.

"Clare," his tone softened, "I'm trying to be nice here."

She was silent for a moment before saying, "If you're willing to wait an hour to get dinner…"

"I think I can occupy myself for an hour," he smirked yet again before disappearing into one of the aisles. Clare shook her head but couldn't help but smile.

* * *

About two hours later, they were seated at "The 3 Brewers" sharing chicken wings and a flatbread. Their conversations flowed as they discussed movies (Eli openly admitted to loving Reese Witherspoon), books (Clare started reading Chuck Palahnuik to anger her mom but ended up enjoying all of his works), courses taken (they had taken similar English classes but different semesters), and their friends (Adam was Eli's roommate and occasionally hung out with Dave from a previous History class, Clare shared an apartment with Alli and Jake). Eli and Clare seemed to click as if they had known each other for years.

He handed her the menu, "As promised, you get to choose desert."

"Ooh, it's a tie between the cheesecake and the crème brûlée," she looked.

"Crème brûlée… Julia used to love…" Eli cleared his throat and drank his water.

Clare heard him mumble to himself and sensed the change in his demeanor. When the waiter approached them, she chose the cheesecake.

"So you were saying that you think Adam is seeing someone new?" she tried to bring the topic back.

He looked at her, "Oh right. He's been really quiet about it all and I don't know why he's trying to hide it from me – key word there being _trying _–"

She observed as his behavior started to become more animated again. Clare wouldn't say it out loud but she liked how Eli's eyes lit up when he was really into a topic. She tried to shake away any other thoughts about Eli since she was barely getting to know him. Those same eyes were now staring back at her.

"Your cheesecake," he commented.

"My what?" she looked down, "Ah right."

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she tried to say confidently, "I was just thinking about all this work I had to do."

He joked, "Am I boring you?"

"Not too much," she joked back.

"Ouch," he pretended to look hurt, "Maybe I should take back my offer on free dessert."

Their banter continued until they reached Eli's apartment since it turned out that they both lived on Hillsboro Ave. with Clare only a few apartments down. They stepped out of his car and started walking in comfortable silence. A couple interrupted them as Eli froze in his tracks.

"Eli, honey!"

"Mom? Bullfrog?"

Clare watched as the family exchanged hugs. His dad smiled and said "Hey kid" while his mom wouldn't release Eli from her grasps. He finally managed to release himself and fixed his hair. Clare watched in amusement.

"And who's this lovely lady?" Bullfrog elbowed his son.

"This is Clare," Eli flinched at the action, "I was walking her home."

The parents gave each other a knowing look, which Clare missed but Eli noticed.

"We had dinner," he tried to explain.

"Ooh," they said in unison.

"No, wait, not like that," Eli stammered.

Her mom's laughter subsided, "Oh baby boy, we're just teasing. Clare, it's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Goldsworthy," she smiled.

"Please," the older woman waved her hand, "Call me Cece, and this is Bullfrog – Oh Eli, she's pretty."

"Yeah," Bullfrog spoke, "If you were going take her up to your place, we can come back –"

Clare's eyes widened as Eli interrupted, "What are you two doing here anyway?"

Cece fixed Eli's collar, "Can't we just stop by to visit our favorite son?"

"I'm your only son," he rolled his eyes, "Did Adam tell you about last week?

They looked at each other and Bullfrog sighed, "We worry about you, kid."

Clare could sense that the conversation was about to turn serious, "It's getting late. I should probably head home."

"I hope you don't live far," Cece sounded concerned, "Eli, you should walk her home."

"No it's fine, thank you," she motioned her head to the right, "I'm just three apartments away."

Cece nodded, "We'll wait until you get there."

Clare smiled at them and turned to Eli, "Thanks for dessert."

"Maybe we could do this again?" Eli sounded hopeful.

She bit her lip and nodded, "Y-yeah, that sounds great."

"Great," he replied.

The two stared at each other for a few seconds before Bullfrog coughed awkwardly. They broke eye contact and said 'goodbye.' The Goldsworthy's waited for Clare to get inside her apartment before making their way into their son's place to talk about last week's actions.

* * *

**A/N: I feel like I ended this randomly but I don't want to reveal too much about Eli and Clare just yet. I'm working on the outline so th time will come. As always, reviews/critiques/advice are welcome! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing! Please continue to do so, so I can find ways to improve on the story. I guess that's all I've got to say!**

* * *

Almost two months had passed since Clare and Eli last saw each other – school and work had taken up most of their time, and while they both had each other's numbers, neither had made the effort to call. Clare kept looking at her phone as she waited for Alli to get ready.

"Alli, we should have met up with Katie 15 minutes ago," her voice echoed through the room.

"But golf is kind of boring," Alli emerged from the room, "Why couldn't Jake find a more fun sport?"

Clare stifled a laugh, "It helped him cool down when he and Glen used to fight about going to college and I guess he grew to love it. Plus, he's one of the best U of T players."

"At least the guys aren't bad to look at," Alli mumbled.

"I thought you were 'seeing' Dallas," she pointed out.

Her friend sighed, "I don't know… We had dinner once and I haven't heard from him since."

"I know the feeling," Clare said quietly.

Alli smiled, "Ooh, is this about Eli?"

"What? No! No, I just met the guy," she avoided her eyes.

Alli laughed, "Just because you think the guy is cute, doesn't mean you're in love with him. Although, maybe you have a crush…"

She shook her head, "It's like you said, I thought he was cute. I'm trying – I don't want to think too much of it."

The other girl decided not to push things further as they left their apartment.

* * *

"I'm glad you two finally showed up," Katie teased them.

Clare rolled her eyes, "Blame her."

"Hey, a woman always needs to look her best," Alli replied.

Jake just smiled, "Thanks for coming, guys. I can't believe I made it to the next round."

Katie gave him a kiss on the cheek as the other two congratulated him. The four them were at Olympic 76 Pizza for a congratulatory dinner and a much needed break from the studying. Jake and Katie were busy finishing up their last year – Jake was thinking of helping his dad out with the construction business, while Katie was contemplating getting a Master's in Physical Therapy; Clare was trying to juggle various Literature and Media classes, and Alli finally narrowed down her Biology major to Health and Disease.

"This year doesn't seem to be easy for any of us," Katie remarked.

"At least you're almost done," Alli pointed at the older two, "I feel like I have two more years left."

_"I told you to get away from me!"_

The four of them turned to see where the noise was coming from – a curly haired female was trying to shake herself away from an older man. She seemed disgusted by him but he continued to hold on to her. Jake immediately stood up.

"Get your hand off me before I break it off."

"Oh come on," the guy slurred, "I thought we were having fun."

Jake reached the squabbling two, "Hey man, back off."

The other guy stumbled but quickly regained his stance, "Who do you think you are, pretty boy?"

Jake took a step, "She said to back off."

The other guy and his friends were immediately off their seats but the manager stepped in to stop the potential fight. The group left the restaurant while Jake turned his attention to the mystery woman.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she snapped, "I could have handled them myself."

Jake put his hands up in defense, "Sorry."

She looked at him and sighed, "No, I'm sorry… Thanks for helping me."

Clare, Katie, and Alli walked over to the pair. Katie went to check and see if Jake had been injured.

"Your boyfriend is quite the knight in shining armor," she looked at him, "Or knight in plaid."

Katie smiled, "Yeah, he kind of is."

"I'm Bianca," she smiled at them.

They all introduced themselves and found out Bianca was also a U of T student, along with her boyfriend Drew, who she was supposed to meet for dinner until he had to cancel last minute due to hockey practice. As a token of gratitude, Bianca invited them to a house party her boyfriend's team was having tomorrow night.

"It's your typical college party," she said, "But Drew's mom has connections so we rarely get busted."

Alli accepted the invitation, "Sounds great."

"Bianca!"

They saw two familiar guys approach them – Adam and Eli. Clare tried to keep her cool and looked down until they approached. As she looked back up, she was met with Eli's green eyes.

"Hey," he smirked.

"Hi," she said quietly.

"AT," Bianca greeted her escorts, "And Dr. Doom."

Eli rolled his eyes, "Hi Bianca."

Adam spoke up, "Drew's practice is running late so he texted me to make sure his queen B got home safely."

She pursed her lips, "It seems like everybody is trying to be a knight in shining armor today."

Jake chuckled to himself while Adam and Eli exchanged odd looks. Bianca grabbed her bag and joined her two friends.

"I'm expecting to see you all at the party tomorrow," she instructed.

"We'll definitely be there," Alli spoke for them.

Eli looked at Clare, "You're going to the party?"

Alli nudged her, "Y-Yeah, I am."

The three said their goodbyes with Adam and Bianca made their way to the door as Eli lingered. Jake and Katie started to talk amongst themselves while Alli watched her best friend's interaction.

He looked at her intently, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow night."

"I guess you will," she bit her lip.

Eli caught up with the others and as soon as they were out the door, Alli squealed in delight.

"Woohoo, Clare has a hot date!"

* * *

**A/N: The party commences tomorrow night! Meaning, whenever it is that I update. Lol. Oh, and I made Drew part of the hockey team. And Cam is alive in my story (Idk if he'll be making an appearance but I feel comforted knowing he's alive and well in my story).  
Please review and let me know how you're enjoying (or not enjoying) the story! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Now we're at the party. Will something happen? Do I just keep dragging it on? Hm…**

* * *

Clare held on to her cup, observing everyone's actions as the alcohol started to settle – Katie and Jake were in what looked like the "couples' corner" along with Bianca and who she guessed was Drew, Dallas was teaching Alli how to play pool but failing, and every once in a while, some of the Ice Hounds would come up to Clare asking if she wanted a refill, which she politely declined.

"You need to loosen up."

Clare turned around and saw Adam holding a cup of his own.

"I am loose," she replied back.

"Which is why you're standing by the wall by yourself?" he teased.

She smiled, "How do you know I'm not a brooding drunk?"

"Well one, I don't think you're drunk," he pointed out, "And two, you don't really seem like one to brood. That's Eli's territory."

Clare laughed and agreed, "Yeah, I can see that."

"Finish your drink and I'll get you another one," Adam led her to the kitchen.

Feeling comfortable with him, she followed his orders and continued on into the kitchen. A few of the Ice Hounds occupied the space, trying to find chips to snacks on. Adam managed to clear them out just in time for Eli to arrive.

"I picked up some more alcohol and chips," he announced.

"Dude, you didn't have to," Adam said.

Eli shrugged, "It gives me an excuse to get out of the house."

Adam turned to Clare, "Eli Goldsworthy: Anti-social brooder."

"And I will wear that title proudly," he bowed, causing Clare to giggle.

"Now you're starting to loosen up," Adam bumped her and she giggled again.

Through her eyelashes, she saw Eli staring at her with a genuine smile. Thankfully the pink in her cheeks was already there because of the alcohol, disguising the blush forming.

"Adam!"

"Clare?"

The three of them turned around to see the Baker siblings – Becky had a bright smile on her face, while Luke awkwardly looked around the kitchen. Adam walked up to them and was greeted with a kiss on the cheek from Becky. Clare was frozen at her spot.

"Hi Clare, I haven't seen you in so long! " Becky walked up to her and hugged her, whispering in her ear, "My brother was an idiot towards you."

"Yeah, he was," she whispered back.

"So do you all know each other?" Eli asked.

Luke continued to avoid Clare as Adam looked around in confusion. Becky answered, "We knew each other from church."

Eli and Adam could sense there was more to the story but didn't push any further. Adam grabbed a cup, "Small world. Well if you'll excuse me, I'm going to spend time with my girlfriend."

"Call me," Becky squeezed Clare's hand, "I mean it, I miss you."

She nodded and watched her disappear with Adam. Luke awkwardly walked over to grab a beer.

"It's uh, it's good to see you," he said.

"Yeah, you too," she replied mechanically.

Luke continued, "I haven't seen you around campus. How is everything?"

"Well it is a big campus," she nervously responded, "But everything is good. You?"

"Good," he nodded, "Everything is good with me too."

Eli watched the exchanged with some amusement as he tried to guess who would speak next. Luke drank some of his beer while Clare kept her focus on her cup.

"Clare," Eli spoke up, "You left your jacket in my car, you should probably get it."

She briefly looked at him in confusion but recovered, "Oh right, I should get that."

Clare moved over to Eli. He extended a hand, "Enjoy the party…"

"Luke," he replied, shaking hands.

"Eli," he introduced himself, "Well you know where the kitchen is if you or anyone else needs a drink."

She waved at him as he said, "Maybe we can catch up some time? You, me, and my sister?"

"Uh yeah, we'll see," she quickly answered and headed out the door with Eli close behind her.

Their pace slowed down once they were outside. Eli smirked, "Ex-boyfriend?"

Clare laughed, "Was it that obvious?"

"Actually I was just guessing, but I love it when I'm right," he said proudly.

"Anti-social _smug_ brooder," she joked.

"You know it."

They shared a smile and continued to walk until they reached the end of the street. Clare turned to face Eli, who was gazing at her intently.

"Thanks for getting me out of there," she said.

He shrugged, "No problem, and it got me out of that house too."

Silence overcame them as they walked back to the party. Neither of them seemed interested in going back so they slowed their pace and just listened to the faint music and their footsteps.

She cleared her throat, "So how are you?"

His concentration was broken, "Huh? Oh great – busy, yeah. You?"

"I'm doing well, too," she nodded.

They stopped in front of the house and took a seat on the curb. Clare kept her arms close to herself, feeling the night chill on her body. Within seconds, something warm rested on her shoulders. Eli secured the jacket on her and smiled.

She spoke up, "We haven't seen each other since we bumped into your parents, huh?"

He sighed, "Yeah, that was a while ago."

"Is everything ok?" she quickly added, "I'm sorry, I don't want to intrude."

"No, you're not," he assured her, "Everything is… Everything is getting better now."

Clare smiled, "I'm glad."

"We should hang out again," Eli said bluntly.

She was caught off guard but accepted, "Yeah, I'd really like that."

A giggle was heard coming out of the house and they turned to see Becky and Adam leaving. They shared a quick kiss and continued to walk.

"Clare, what are you –" Becky started but then saw who she was with and smiled, "Oooh."

Adam spoke up, "Becky and I were going to go the apartment, maybe watch some movies."

"Right," Eli smirked and the couple blushed, "Keep it PG, kids."

They waved, "Bye Eli, Clare."

The two watched them walk off as Eli commented, "Small world, huh?"

"You can say that again," Clare agreed.

"So are you going to take up Luke's offer of getting lunch some time?" he asked.

"I don't know," she shrugged before joking, "Besides, why get lunch with him when I can get lunch with you, instead?"

He laughed, "Well I can't deny a pretty girl's request."

She shoved him playfully after hearing his reply, hoping a blush didn't appear on her cheeks. Eli moved in closer upon feeling the night chill.

"Stop being so cute!"

Another interruption caught their attention and they turned to see Katie with a protective arm over Alli, who was settling down from her drinks. Jake twirled the keys in his hand and tried to hide a smile from her step-sister.

"Sorry Clare, I think it's time to get going," Jake said.

Clare took off his jacket but Eli stopped her, "Keep it."

Through the jacket, their hands were touching. Neither of them seemed to want to let go.

Alli watched the scene happily, the alcohol still coursing through her system, "Aww you two –!"

Katie immediately intercepted, "And that's our cue to leave. Bye Eli."

Clare hung her head in embarrassment, saying a quick 'goodbye.' Eli laughed off the remark and as he watched them get into their car.

* * *

**A/N: This concludes this chapter. I'm working on the next one now, which I hope to complete and update next week. I'll try to speed it up, sorry about that. Reviews are always appreciated. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm sorry for not updating so quickly like I said I would. Some stuff came up… But I'm back! Oh, I made Clare, Jake, Alli share an apartment while Katie and Maya share – not that I think this is completely relevant but I can't help but mention it.**

* * *

Clare nervously tapped the side of her glass as she listened to him talk about his classes. It was his last year and he "wanted it to be perfect." His words transported Clare to yesterday's events…

_"Michelle Williams is perfect," Eli announced._

_Jake and Katie decided to watch "Oz: The Great and Powerful" and invited Clare and Eli along. Although he didn't seem as enthusiastic by it, Eli was hooked once Michelle appeared._

_"Did you see Rachel Weisz?" Jake asked, "Smokin' hot."_

_Clare looked over at Katie who just shrugged, "James Franco is always great eye candy."_

_"Would you like me to give you a music box," Jake teased._

_"I better be the only one you give that box to," she playfully warned him._

_Clare turned her attention to Eli, "First Reese Witherspoon, now Michelle Williams. Am I sensing you have a thing for blondes?"_

_"And auburn hair," he said but quickly mentioned, "And red heads – brunettes! I uh, I don't discriminate."_

_His answer made her smile, "Guys with dark, brunette hair are kind of my thing now."_

_"Oh yeah?" Eli's eyes widened with curiosity._

_She nodded, "Yeah, I mean did you see how good James Franco looked in that movie?"_

_He nudged his shoulder at her and the two of them started to laugh._

"Clare?"

She focused back to the present and saw Luke waiting for a response.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"Did you want to order now or wait for Becky?" he asked again.

"Uh, I guess we can wait for her," she said, "It's not like her to be late."

Luke agreed, "Yeah, she usually scolds me for being the tardy one."

Clare recalled, "Remember when you were almost late for her 18th birthday party?"

"Oh man, I think she almost snapped my neck that day," he shook his head, "Becky still doesn't believe me when I tell her it was the cupcake company's fault."

"Well you were always trying to find an excuse to get out of helping," she mentioned.

Luke laughed, "Now she always forces me to help out with church events."

"Are you two talking about little ol' me?"

Becky's voice interrupted their reminiscing. She smiled at them, ready to take her seat. They both noticed that she wasn't alone.

"Thank you for the ride Eli," Becky hugged him in which he awkwardly hugged back.

"What happened to Adam?" Luke asked.

"Apparently his aunt is having a surprise part and Mrs. Torres volunteered her sons as manual labor. Adam was going the opposite direction as me so Eli offered," she explained.

Eli put his hands in his pockets, "And my job here is done. Enjoy."

"You're not staying?" the words left Clare's mouth before she could process them in her mind.

He smirked, "I'll let you three catch up. Besides, I have to meet a friend to discuss a group project."

Clare watched him walk away and turned her attention back to the Baker siblings. Brunch was just starting but her thoughts were already elsewhere.

_"It looks like we won this round," Eli claimed, "Again."_

_He and Clare shared a high five while Becky and Adam cleaned up the pieces._

_"No one should be this good at Cranium," Adam mumbled, "I say we switch teams."_

_"Ooh girls vs. boys," Becky suggested._

_"Watch out, Becky and I are pros," they climbed their wine glasses._

_"Not so fast," Eli got up to switch seats, "Adam and I are reigning champs."_

_Adam rolled up his sleeves, "Game on."_

When brunch was over, the Bakers offered Clare a ride back to her place. Jake and Alli would be gone for most of the day, and she was looking forward to have the aparment to herself.

Becky got out of the car and Luke followed. She gave Clare a hug, "Thanks for having lunch with us. Maybe we should do a girls' night with Katie and Alli? After midterms, probably."

She smiled, "I'd actually really like that."

Becky clapped happily and got back in the car. Luke smiled at her.

"It was good catching up with you, Clare," his voice was soft.

"You too," she found herself replying genuinely.

He cleared his throat, "I know… I know I wasn't good to you before but uh, thanks, for giving me a chance," Luke's eyes widened, "Giving Becky and I a chance again. You know, friendship and stuff."

Clare blinked a few times, "Yeah well, that was a while ago and people change. You're doing well for yourself and that's good… I'm happy for you."

"You too," he said and continued, "Would it be too forward of me to ask you to brunch next time," he hesitated, "Without Becky?"

She was quiet for a moment, wanting to say 'no' but trying to find a nice way to word it. However, Luke got the message.

"It's ok to say 'no,'" he chuckled awkwardly, "I completely understand."

Clare nodded in appreciation, "I'm not opposed to another brunch with you _and _Becky again, though."

That answer seemed to satisfy him, "I'll keep that in mind," he smiled again before getting into the car and driving off.

She had them drop her off at the corner so she could take the scenic route – meaning she would pass by Eli's apartment. Clare couldn't help herself as she slowed her pace at the apartment she was slowly becoming familiar with. She looked through the glass windows and saw the elevator doors open. A slight panic overcame her so she picked up her pace, making sure she was far enough not to be noticed.

Clare was close to her apartment and looked back. She saw Eli step out with a pretty companion wearing all black with a red jacket, sporting a high bun and glasses. The mystery woman had a bright smile on her face which seemed to rub off on Eli. Their conversation seemed to be over as she gave him a long hug. Clare assumed she asked him something since Eli nodded into her shoulder. She didn't want to intrude any further and turned around, walking back to her place, thinking of indulging in a bath and a silly RomCom movie.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sure if you all took a guess on who that mystery woman is, you'd be correct. She'll appear again as I outline and write out the chapters. The story continues to unfold. Reviews would be great. Thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Woo, thanks for the reviews! And yes you're correct, it was Imogen. I do plan on incorporating her into the story but I don't think she'll be an antagonist – I'm getting a little tired of that. However, what's a story without a little bit of drama? ;)**

* * *

"Ms. Edwards, thank you for joining us," Rachel Davis, her advisor, offered her a seat. Clare looked around and saw three other students with a curious look on their faces.

A man in a button down and slacks turned on the projector, "This looks like everyone. Thank you for attending this session. I'm Daniel McKenzie, co-coordinator of the Study Abroad program here at the University of Toronto."

He paused to let the information process and continued, "Some of you were interested in studying abroad and it turns out we have a few options to offer this summer and fall."

There was a small chatter that started among the students. Clare suddenly remembered the form she had filled out at the beginning of last semester.

"We encourage all of our students to study abroad, no matter what you major in," Daniel explained, "It's always great to be exposed to the different cultures and lifestyles in a different country. Plus, it looks great on resumes."

Everyone smiled at the last sentence.

"I know it's a big decision to make and commit to, so we're giving you about three weeks to decide," he checked his slide, "Making the deadline April 22."

"Here is a list of countries that are offering summer and fall exchange opportunities with links to their website," he said, "I suggest you do some research and see which school will benefit you and your major the most."

Clare looked at the list and saw mostly European countries with a few Asian countries. While she was happy to be considered for the exchange program, she was overwhelmed by the information.

Daniel concluded, "This was just an introduction to the Study Abroad program and what you do with the information is completely up to you. If you have any questions, feel free to contact me or Rachel."

* * *

Clare got back to her apartment and shared the news with the others, telling them she was leaning towards studying in England. They all seemed excited for her and encouraged her to attend.

"Think of all the hot British guys you'll meet!" Alli exclaimed.

"And the fish and chips," Jake contributed, "Oh but stay away from the weird meat stuff."

"But you'll also be learning a lot about editing and publishing," Katie said, "You did mention that they have some of the best publishing companies."

Clare couldn't help but smile, "Being exposed to the inner workings of a publishing company… That sounds nice."

"Did you tell our parents yet?" Jake smirked.

She rolled her eyes but grabbed her cell phone, dialing the house number. Helen picked up within a few rings.

"Clare, honey? Is everything ok?" she asked.

"Yeah mom, everything is great – Jake and I are taking care of ourselves, Alli and Katie say hello," she went through the general protocol, "I heard from the Study Abroad program."

"Oh yes, I remember you mentioning that," Helen said, "So what's the verdict?"

"I think I want to say yes, there's a school in England with ties to Pearson Publishing," Clare started to get excited, "But I know it's going to be expensive and I'd be gone for most of the summer and a bit of fall."

Mrs. Martin playfully chastised her, "Honey, don't worry about that – we'll work it out. I think you should take it and Glen agrees."

"Really?" she was surprised.

"Mhmm," Helen responded, "I will admit that I'm going to worry while you're gone but you've always been a responsible young woman and it's for a few months."

"Thanks mom," Clare smiled, "Anyway how are you and Glen?"

"We're doing really well," she replied, "Actually, we had dinner with one of Glen's old clients. And it also turns out that –"

"Mom, please don't tell me that they have a son," she groaned.

The older woman tried to reason, "Oh but I think you'd like him –"

"School and work is taking up all of my time," she excused, "Plus the study abroad program."

Helen sighed, "Fine. But speaking of significant others, when is Jake proposing to Katie?"

"What?" she exclaimed a little too loudly and laughed, "That's something you need to ask Jake."

He suddenly poked his head into Clare's room, "I heard my name."

Clare handed him the phone with a sly smile, "It's your turn to update them on your oh so exciting life, brother dear."

Jake hung his head in defeat and reached for the phone. She left the room to join the girls.

"So what did they say?" Katie asked.

"They said yes," Clare couldn't contain her smile, "It looks like I might be going to England this summer…?"

Katie and Alli hugged their friend and started to discuss her agenda – "clothes!" "museums!" "antique shopping!" "coffee shops!" – and the list went on. They practiced their British accents (a bit unsuccessfully) and made sure to have tea and biscuits for their girls' night in a few days.

Katie's cell phone rang, "Hello? Oh hey," she got up to use the buzzer, "It seems we have guests."

A minute barely passed and there was a knock on the door. The eldest girl opened it to reveal Eli, Adam and the mystery girl from a few days ago.

"Ahoy neighbors," Adam greeted, "Well, sort of neighbors."

Alli gave them a playful glare, "What brings you here?"

"House party at the Ice Hounds' place," Adam smirked, "And I'm sure a certain Mike Dallas will be there."

Alli got up, "No need to tell me twice. You know, you could have texted."

"It's my fault," the girl spoke up, "Imogen Moreno, pleased to meet you."

"Oh we should have introduced ourselves," Clare got up and approached the trio, giving them an introduction.

Imogen smiled wider, "Clare Edwards, it's so nice to finally meet you."

"You too…?" she was a bit perplexed by Imogen's choice of words.

"Eli has told me so much about you," she said while Eli glared at her, "All good things, I promise."

"Oh," Clare responded, "Are you and Eli…"

Imogen shook her head, "I don't swing that way – well, actually I do – but I'm happily dedicated to my girlfriend, Fiona."

She explained that she was on Spring Break and left New York to come back and visit Eli and Adam. Although Clare would never admit it out loud, she was a bit relieved to know Imogen wasn't romantically involved with Eli. As if he knew she was thinking of him, Eli looked up at Clare and gave him a genuine smile. Another thing Clare wouldn't admit out loud – she missed his smile.

* * *

**A/N: Well this chapter turned out longer than I expected. The next chapter will definitely have Eli and Clare interaction. Reviews are always appreciated. Thanks for sticking with this story!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello there! Updates are scarce but I'm doing what I can. I hope you're still interested in the story. As I said, this chapter definitely has Eli and Clare interaction.**

* * *

"Graduates!" Dallas' voice boomed through the house, "It's time to take a shot!"

The crowd erupted in wild cheers as a few of the Ice Hounds gathered around the kitchen. Bianca made her way to the group but stopped when she saw Clare and the others.

"Now I know there are at least two of you graduating," she crossed her arms and gave them a teasing glare.

Jake, Eli and Katie looked at each other. Jake stood up first, "One shot. I am designated driver."

Adam intervened, " You have no excuse, Eli, I'm designated driver."

"Then Imogen has to join us," Eli responded, "You may not be graduating from U of T but you are still graduating this year."

Imogen jokingly sighed loudly, "If I must. Ms. Matlin?"

"Well… I don't usually like to do these things but it is my last year…" Katie said.

"That's the spirit!" Bianca smiled and led them to the kitchen.

"Have fun!" Alli teased.

"Oh you'll have your time," Jake replied back.

The others watched them walk off in amusement. The round of shots lasted for a minute before the four of them came back with beers in their hand and sat down in their original spots.

"I can't believe it's almost over," Katie thought out loud, "What happens now?"

"Our trip to California and New York," Jake put an arm around her.

"If you need a place to stay, Fi and I have plenty of room," Imogen piped up, "Eli will be joining me and Fi for part of the summer."

Clare's ears perked up as she looked at him. Eli looked back and responded, "My family and I are planning a road trip after a graduate."

"Immediately after?" Clare couldn't help but ask.

Eli wouldn't break eye contact, "Maybe two weeks after. Adam and I have to move out of the apartment."

"Is everyone leaving Toronto this summer?" Alli grabbed on to Adam, "Adam, Becky, please don't tell me you'll be leaving too."

They shook their heads as Adam answered, "We'll be staying. I'm moving into this house after we leave the apartment and I'm sure my mom is going to make us clean this place after all the parties Drew has thrown."

"Sorry Clare, I'm temporarily replacing you," Alli joked.

Clare laughed at her best friend's antics and she noticed Eli was still looking at her.

"Where are you going this summer?" he asked.

"Uh… London," her voice lowered, "I'm studying abroad."

Everyone congratulated her but she continued, "I haven't accepted yet. I have until April 22 to decide."

Clare noticed Eli's eyes falter as Imogen and Adam looked over at him. A silence almost overcame them until Imogen stood up, "Oh! It looks like Fiona is calling. Eli, come with me, I know she misses talking to you."

Eli blinked a couple times before getting up to join her. The others were already starting a new conversation but Clare kept her eyes on them as they walked off. She focused back on the group and Adam gave her a reassuring smile.

Half an hour passed until Eli and Imogen returned. Clare noticed his behavior was happier than before as he held on to another beer. He walked over to her and smiled, which she happily returned.

"Can I steal her away for a second?" Eli put an arm around her shoulders.

Adam laughed and took Becky's hand, "Sure, dude. We'll be on the dance floor."

They walked to a quieter spot in the house as Clare asked, "So how was your talk with Fiona?"

"It was really good. I miss her," Eli got straight to the point, "She and Imogen – they are just living the life, you know? Living together in New York, all happy and such. I mean, I'm happy that they're happy, of course! How messed up would that be if I weren't happy for them –"

She stopped him, "Imogen seems great. I'm glad we met her."

"And she's glad to have met you," he went off again as he pulled Clare in closer, "I'm glad I met you."

"I'm glad I met you too," she was enjoying his rant.

"You're a cool girl, Clare. It's a shame we only met this year. Who knows what would have happened if we met before," Eli's eyes widened, "I mean with our friendship! If we had known each other longer, our friendship would be longer…"

"No, right, of course," she started to blush from the comments and the beer, "But we're friends now, and our friends are friends, and we're all enjoying each other's company."

"I enjoy your company," he whispered.

"Me too," her arm found its way around his waist.

Eli buried his face in her hair, "I really enjoy your company."

Clare held on to him for a little bit, not minding the smell of his cologne mixing with the beer. She started to pull away from him but kept her arm around him.

"How are you doing?" she looked up at him.

"Really good," he then looked down at her, "And it's not the alcohol talking."

Clare did her best to keep her focus on his eyes but when Eli's focus moved to her lips, she found herself moving closer to him. He didn't seem to object as his hold on her tightened a little. His head tilted to the side and she had to remind herself to breathe. Eli's lips barely touched Clare's but it was enough for them. They kept each other close, not wanting to let go.

* * *

**A/N: There you have it – Eli and Clare interaction! And it was good interaction, yes? I always appreciate your reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: While I don't get many reviews, I'm thankful for the ones who take the time to do so. I'm also thankful for the people who have favorited/followed the story. The response to this story is overwhelming. Thank you.**

* * *

The next two weeks were busy for Clare and the gang as lectures ended but were replaced with finals. She barely saw her roommates – Alli locked in her room, Jake over at Katie's – let alone Eli. They hadn't spoken much after the party and the kiss, which seemed to occupy Clare's mind more than she cared to admit.

She looked at her books and notes scattered on her bed and sighed, _I need to get some air. _

After grabbing her cardigan, she made her way downstairs and made the conscious decision to walk in the direction of Eli's apartment. Half of her wanted to see him, while another part of her was dreading it. She walked slowly when a figure approached the main doors and she immediately recognized that it was Eli.

Clare mustered up the courage to speak up, "Hey."

Eli turned around, "Clare, what are you doing here?"

"I needed to get away from studying so I decided to take a walk," she said.

He thought for a moment, "Is it ok if I join you?"

Words escaped her as she started to think of the kiss and if that would be brought up, so Clare nodded her head. The walk started off in silence with Clare looking at the ground and Eli looking at the buildings. They stopped at the crosswalk, still avoiding eye contact. As they continued down the path, a small coffee shop caught their attention.

"Do you want to get some coffee?" he asked.

"Sounds good," she followed him inside.

They ordered and took a seat. The coffee shop had a couple customers so their drinks were delivered to them as the barista cleaned the tables around them.

"Had any finals yet?" Eli watched the barista then looked at Clare.

"I have my first one tomorrow," she shook her head, "How about you?"

"I don't start until tomorrow either," he said, "But is it bad to say that my mind has already checked out?"

She laughed, "I can't really blame you since graduation is next week."

"I only have two finals to really worry about and then it's over," he stared at his cup.

"And then you've got that road trip with your parents," she reminded him.

"While you've got London," he countered.

There was a small silence before Clare spoke, "At least we're keeping busy."

Eli nodded, "I kind of like it – keeping busy. It keeps my mind off of things."

"Things?"

They made eye contact. Clare could sense that his mind was racing and she was sure she had a similar expression on her face. She thought of all the things he could possibly say – _The kiss was a bad idea / We shouldn't have done that / We had been drinking and it was mistake._ Eli seemed eager to say something first and she tried to brace herself.

"Clare, I like you."

Her eyes widened, letting the words sink in and realizing she had no response. Internally, she was relieved – she felt the same way about him but was afraid to admit it out loud until now. Before she could respond however, Eli continued.

"There's… There's still a lot about me you don't know, though," he started, "And I want to tell you in time."

Clare nodded, encouraging him to go on.

"It takes me a while to open up to someone but with you, there was something different," he moved around in his seat, "We connected so fast and so quickly, which is something that hasn't happened to me in a long time."

"I know what you mean," she replied and Eli smiled.

He opened his mouth to say something before closing it again. After a few seconds, he found his words, "I wrote you a letter."

"You did?" she smiled.

"I wrote it a few days after we had dinner together and my parents came by," he chuckled, "I'd like to give it you. After graduation."

Clare couldn't help but ask, "Why after graduation?"

"I kind of wanted to go over it and edit then add a few things," he shrugged, "It's the writer in me."

She laughed lightly and agreed to wait for the letter.

"Maybe you should write me one too," he suggested.

"What should I say in it?"

"Anything," Eli said, "We didn't exactly meet in the most normal circumstances but something good came out of it."

Clare liked the sound of it, "Ok deal."

They sipped their coffee in silence, wondering if the conversation had ended.

"Eli?"

"Hm."

Her voice was low, "I'm glad I met you."

He smirked, "I'm _really_ glad I met you."

"Thanks for… stumbling into my life," she giggled.

He groaned, "I know how to make an entrance, don't I?"

They reminisced on their first meeting with Clare laughing and Eli rolling his eyes. They ordered another round of coffee to take back to their apartments. Eli walked her to her apartment.

"Good luck on your finals," she told him.

"You too," he said.

The two of them stood there awkwardly as they tried to decide how to part. Eli stepped forward first, extending his free arm. Clare hesitated but followed suit and their heads almost collided until she moved to her right. The hug lasted longer than necessary.

"Oh and Eli," she muffled through his shirt.

"Yeah Clare?" his lips were by her hair.

"I like you too."

* * *

**A/N: Well that felt kind of short and drabble-y but I think it was necessary and it helps lead into the next chapter. Um… yeah… so stay tuned for that. Heh. Please review, thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This chapter is a little longer than the others. I also worked backwards write this chapter so I hope it makes sense.**

* * *

_Eli, _

_You stumbled into my life and it hasn't been the same since – I started going out after class or work, I'm attending more parties, I've even delayed doing some of my homework assignments… And do you know what I have to say? Thank you. _

_For as long as I can remember, my life was filled with studying and working. High school – honor roll, the newspaper, yearbook, student council. College – classes, working, and now going abroad. I had a plan… Until I met Luke. The relationship started off well - he was sweet, my parents and friends liked him, but as we got closer to our one year anniversary, I was starting to feel pressured. He wanted more from me, physically, and it wasn't something I was ready for. Eventually we ended and I was back to filling my time with books. Alli, Katie and Jake would distract me here and there but I was still hesitant. Then you came along._

_Our first meeting wasn't exactly ideal but it was memorable, and a wonderful friendship came out of it. As we continued to hang out, I found myself liking you and it was scary to admit out loud. Two scenarios played out in my mind: 1) You only saw me as a friend and nothing would ever happen between us; 2) You liked me too, we would try dating, and I'd find a way to mess it up. _

_Neither of those scenarios occurred and I'm glad they didn't. Relationships aren't my forte as I explained with Luke and this guy I briefly dated, KC, who was only interested in sex. I know we haven't known each other for that long, but I would hate to lose you as a friend. I feel so comfortable around you and I can talk to you about anything. I've gotten used to seeing you almost everyday and now that's going to change. _

_Sometimes I wish I had met you before this year but then I wonder if our friendship would have been the way it is now. Would we still have gone to these restaurants? Seen these movies? Attend these parties? Would we still have been friends? Would we be more than friends? I guess those questions are silly to ask now because we'll never really know. I can only enjoy the moments we've had together and any time we can spend before we both separate for the summer. _

_Eli Goldsworthy, I am so happy I met you and that you're a part of my life. You have added that extra fun and security that I need. I hope I have added something to your life too. _

_Please keep in touch. I'd love to hear about the crazy road trip adventures you and your parents are going to get into during the summer. I'm only a Skype call away. _

_Clare Edwards_

* * *

Alli and Clare walked through the crowd, finding a spot to watch Eli's graduation. The two of them were running late and found themselves towards the back so Clare texted Adam that they would meet up later.

"So are you and Eli in a relationship?" Alli asked.

"No," she replied.

"So you're friends with benefits?" her best friend continued.

"Definitely not," Clare immediately answered.

Alli found some empty sets and sat down, "Then what are you two?"

"Still friends, I guess," Clare shrugged.

"You and Eli share a kiss, confess your feelings for each other and you remain friends," she tried to understand the concept.

Clare tried to explain, "Well, it wouldn't be the wisest idea to get into a relationship right now – Eli is graduating today and I'm going to England in a few weeks."

"For the summer," Alli nudged her, "Maybe you two can rekindle that _looove _ in August."

Before Clare could respond, Jake and Katie joined them and the graduation ceremony started. Clare and Alli watched in amusement, imagining what it would be like for them next year. Jake and Katie's ceremonies were tomorrow and watching Eli's graduation gave them a taste of what to expect.

Once the ceremony was over, the four of them fought the crowds to get to the stage where Eli and his family and friends were taking pictures. Standing a few feet away was Becky with Luke and their parents.

"Clare!" Becky motioned her to come over.

She hesitated for a moment but started walking towards the Baker family. She said 'hello' to their parents before being told to stand next to Luke.

"Hey," he gave her a small smile, "Sorry about this."

"No it's ok, I don't mind," Clare gave him a hug, "And congratulations."

"Thank you," he replied as he faced the camera that Becky was holding.

Clare found herself in a series of photos with Luke and Becky, or just Luke alone. She started to remember the days when she and Luke were dating and the topic of graduation came up. They joked that she would be in all of the pictures as if she were part of the family and when it was Clare's turn, Luke would be standing by her side. Although she would never consider dating Luke again, she did enjoy the earlier part of their relationship and missed having him as a friend.

"Hey," she faced him, "We still need to go on another brunch before I leave for England."

"Oh yeah, I heard about that," Luke smiled, "Congratulations."

She thanked him, "So… Brunch soon?"

"Count on it," he enveloped her into a hug, "Thank you."

Clare returned the hug, "I'm proud of you."

They pulled away and saw that Eli was looking at them. Luke stepped back, "I'm pretty sure he's staring at you."

She said 'goodbye' to the Baker family and headed towards Eli's group. Clare smiled at him, which he returned. They immediately went in for a hug and no words were exchanged for a few seconds. Their hug lingered as if to say _I'm going to miss seeing you everyday. _

Their moment was interrupted by Cece, "Honestly, Bullfrog, you just have to click the button once. Preferably aiming at Eli and not the ground."

"I will never understand these hi-tech cameras," his voice bellowed.

Adam stepped in, "Maybe I should be in charge of it…"

Everyone started to get in position for the pictures and Clare never left Eli's side.

* * *

"It was really nice of your parents to pay for lunch," Clare tried to make small talk as she and Eli walked through campus.

Eli shrugged, "Their son managed to get through college without getting into too much trouble and graduated with honors. They probably would have paid for the whole restaurant if they had the chance."

They shared a laugh and continued to walk through campus, hand in hand. Neither of them knew when that happened but there was no objection. Clare liked the way his hands slightly covered her own – it made her feel a little safer. Every once in a while Eli would brush his thumb against her skin.

"Did you write your letter?" he asked.

"Mhmm," she replied, "Are we going to exchange them right now?"

Eli looked around until he found a shaded area to stop. He reached into his pocket and showed her the letter. Clare mimicked his actions and retrieved the letter in her purse.

"When can we read it?" she faced him.

"How about," he thought it over, "When you get back from England."

Her eyes widened, "That's two months."

He nodded as she contemplated the waiting time.

"Uh, I guess I can wait until then," she handed him the paper.

The exchange was quick but they remained under the shade for a few more seconds. Eli looked down at Clare and smiled. His gaze intimidated her and she moved to look at their feet. His head seemed to follow hers as their cheeks touched. Her eyelids started to drift to a close as she turned her head to the left. Eli's lips found hers first and she held his hand tighter. They shared a kiss for a second – and maybe last – time.

* * *

**A/N: As always, thank you for the reviews/favorites/follows. It's great to hear from all of you!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Did y'all watch "Time of My Life"? I enjoyed it. Fimogen made me sadder than I thought; Jatie barely got screen time but in my mind, they remained friends and will possibly try again; Drianca barely got screen time too but they made me smile; Marisol was really sweet to Mo, helping out with Jake; and finally… Eclare! Ahh, I'm happy they're back together and had a very memorable prom. Hehe. I'm not going to speculate about Season 13, I'm going to take it as it comes. **

**On to the story? Well then.**

* * *

The familiar melody of the Skype application rang through Clare's dorm. She looked up from her book and saw Alli was calling her.

She accepted the call, "Hi Alli."

"Clare!" she waved, "How is good ol' England?"

"Not too bad," Clare lightly laughed, "I'm having a great time. How are you?"

"Bored," Alli groaned, "With you gone and Jake and Katie traveling. It's so lonely in the apartment."

"_Gee thanks." _

Clare lifted an eyebrow but recognized the voice as Alli looked away from the camera, wide eyed. Suddenly, Dallas appeared on screen.

"Hey Edwards," he nodded.

"Hi Dallas," she smiled at him.

He disappeared quickly and headed to the bathroom. Alli focused on her friend, "Don't worry, he has been keeping his hands to himself."

"And you," Clare smiled wider.

"What? Shut up!" she faked anger.

Dallas appeared on screen again but only to say 'goodbye' since he was meeting with some of the guys from the hockey team. He gave Alli a quick kiss and left the apartment.

"So I'm guessing things are going well between you two?" Clare asked.

"Very good," Alli replied, "But enough about me. Tell me all about England."

The girls spent the next half hour discussing their summer with Clare dominating the conversation. The past two weeks were filled with Alli lounging by the pool, cleaning the apartment, hanging out with Dallas and planning a trip to her parents' house since Sav was in town. Clare spent her time familiarizing herself with London, meeting her dorm mates and shadowing an intern at Penguin Books. She also decided to take a summer course at U of T's sister school in the London area.

"So are you thinking of extending your stay?" Alli asked.

Clare shook her head, "I'm not sure. I mean, I haven't been asked about it."

"But would you?" she kept her eyes on her.

* * *

Clare had been in London for a little over a month and she was finally getting used to it. Despite only shadowing interns at Penguin Books, she was making a good impression; certain staff members would recognize her and that made Clare feel accomplished with her trip. If she had free time, she would go out with her dorm mates for drinks and sightseeing. She noticed how fast her summer was going and she felt conflicted – a part of her wanted to go back to Toronto, another part of her wanted to stay in London.

"There's our adorable Canadian friend."

Clare barely entered the common room and she was immediately greeted by some of her friends, "What's going on?"

"The weather is actually lovely outside so we're going to the park," Rose, her dorm mate next door, linked arms with Clare.

She laughed, "Let me change first."

Half an hour later and she and her friends were strolling through Greenwich Park, taking pictures at almost everything. Hayden, Rose's boyfriend, ran to catch up with Rhys and Evan. Rose linked arms with Clare and they slowed their pace.

"So Rhys tells me you've been offered an extension at your internship," Rose started.

"It's not really an internship but if I take it, then it could lead to that," Clare said.

She squeezed her arm, "Then why don't you? It could open up a lot of doors for you internationally when you graduate."

Clare was silent and Rose continued, "Does it have to do with family? A boy? Am I prying?"

"No, you're not," she assured her, "Family and finances are just fine. A boy… I'm not too sure."

Rose looked at her eagerly and she told her of Eli and their interaction from the day they met to his graduation.

"You seemed to have ended things rather oddly," her new friend commented, "Have you spoken to him since you've left?

"We Skyped when he was in New York," she said, "But it was just friendly talk since two of his friends were there."

Clare recalled the conversation – Eli was showing her some souvenirs he had picked up and the trouble he and his parents had gotten into; Imogen gushed about an interior decorating project the Coynes had set her up with; Fiona was modest with her sketch designs but proudly displayed a few for Clare to see.

"Will he be back in Toronto when you return?" Rose asked.

"Around the same time, yeah," Clare confirmed.

"Then you read that note when you get back and talk to him. In person," she said, "But I think you already knew that."

Clare bit her lip, "What happens if I decided to extend my stay?"

"Keep in touch with him," she led her to the guys, "You two seem to have something good, whether it's a friendship or more."

Their conversation ended when they caught up to the boys. Hayden gave Rose a kiss and they faced the group so they could all take a picture. Rhys put an arm around Clare and pulled her close.

"Is everything ok?" he kept his voice low.

She nodded, "Of course everything is ok. I was just telling Rose about extending my stay in London."

"Are you going to?" there was excitement in his voice.

She shrugged, "I'm thinking about it."

"Well I hope you do," he kept her close, "We'll miss you. I certainly will."

Clare smiled and faced the camera, ready to take a picture.

* * *

**A/N: I'm going to end it here. I'm already thinking of the next chapter and I'm trying to figure out where to place her in the timeline. I know how to end this story but I don't know the in-between. Anyway, please review? You're all amazing! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Ahh, sorry I've been gone, but here I am with an update! Thanks for your continued support for this story.**

* * *

"You look like you need coffee."

Clare blinked a few times and looked up at Rhys, who handed her a cup. She thanked him with a smile and made room for him on the bench.

"Jensen needs to speak to you," he assumed.

She looked at Rhy nervously and he moved a little closer, "I'm sure everything is going to be ok. I've heard nothing but good things about you from everyone. We all love having you here."

"But what if I've overstayed my welcome and she wants me to find another publishing company to shadow," she said, "I really like it here."

"Jensen's a smart woman, she'd never get rid of someone who is an asset to the team," he countered.

Clare laughed, "I've only been here three months, I'd hardly call myself an asset."

Rhys rolled his eyes and was about to respond but was interrupted by Mrs. Jensen.

"Clare Edwards? Follow me," she smiled sweetly and went back into her office.

"Good luck," Rhys sang.

She gave him a "not helping" look and disappeared.

Mrs. Jensen went behind her desk, "How are you?"

"I'm doing well, thanks. How are you?" Clare automatically responded.

"Wonderful, thank you," she pulled out some papers, "How are the staff treating you?"

"Everyone has been so helpful," Clare said enthusiastically, "Almost every day I'm working with someone new and learning their specific jobs in the company. I tend to ask a lot of questions, but they're always willing to respond. Sometimes I feel like I'm learning a lot more by doing things compared to sitting in a class and being lectured about it."

"That's so wonderful to hear Clare," Mrs. Jensen looked at her with interest, "Especially since we seem to have an internship available for you."

"Wh – what?" she stuttered.

Mrs. Jensen nodded, "It seems as if we have an opening for you, Ms. Edwards, if you're interested."

"Of course I'm interested," Clare couldn't contain her excitement, "I would love to intern here."

"And we would love to have you," she replied, "I'll talk to our Human Resources in setting up an appointment and if there's anything else I have to set up, I'll email you."

"Thank you, Mrs. Jensen," Clare stood up to leave.

"Oh and Clare?"

She turned around and Mrs. Jensen smiled, "I'm so glad you decided to extend your study abroad."

Clare returned her smile, "Thank you."

* * *

Clare looked at Eli through the screen, who was looking around his room. They were silent for almost five minutes now, unsure of what to say since they started their Skype session. She looked at her possessions sitting on her desk while Eli fixed his hair and cleared his throat.

"So uh, how's post-grad life?" she asked.

He looked back at her, "Oh it's good, yeah. My parents and I are done with our trip and now I'm just filling out job applications."

"Any luck so far?" she continued to ask.

"No," he cleared his throat, "Not yet. I mean, I just kind of started."

"Oh," Clare felt embarrassed, "Right. Sorry."

Their awkward silence was starting to become unbearable until Eli spoke up again, "So you're staying until December?"

She nodded her head, "Maybe even until spring semester but that's still up in the air."

"That's cool," he forced a smile, "It's a good opportunity and I'm sure you're learning a lot and making new friends."

"Yeah, I am," she responded happily, "Learning a lot, I mean. I made a few close friends."

"Not too close I hope," he joked with a hint of sincerity.

Her gaze softened and her mouth opened to say something but was interrupted with a knock.

"Clare?" Rhys' muffled voice came through the door, "Rose and Hayden are waiting outside."

"Oh I'll be right there," she turned back to Eli.

"Heading out?" he asked.

"We're celebrating my Rose's birthday," she explained.

He looked a bit sad, "Ahh… Well I don't want to keep you waiting."

"We'll talk again soon, ok?" Clare hoped for a positive answer.

"Um, I have to check my schedule but I'll see what I can do," he replied.

"Oh," she tried to keep her voice leveled, "Then I guess I'll talk to you whenever."

He nodded, "Have fun."

She turned off her computer and headed out the door, almost bumping into Rhys in the process.

"Whoa, we weren't going to leave you," he joked, "You were talking to your brother again?"

Clare shook her head, "A… Friend."

"I heard the hesitation there," Rhys continued to joke, "Is everything ok?"

She thought it over, "Not really? The distance is just making things a little difficult."

Rhys put an arm around her, "Ok, I'll stop asking questions. Let's go meet Rose and Hayden."

* * *

**A/N: Ugh, I'm sorry for ending this so short. I was struggling on how to make this chapter flow. However, I'm already working on the next chapter and I'll do everything I can to post that soon. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: A pretty fast update, yes? This chapter was fairly easy to write and I'm throwing out ideas for the next one already.**

* * *

Toronto's cold air immediately put a smile on Clare's face as she looked around the airport, feeling content. She was home. She clutched on to her luggage and walked towards the doors, looking for a familiar face.

"Clare!"

Her brother's voice sounded distinct through the noise and she made her way to Jake. The two immediately hugged and he offered to carry her luggage.

"You're being quite nice, Jake. Did you break something of mine?" she asked.

"What can I say, I kinda missed you while you were gone," he messed up her hair through her hat.

She gave him a warning look but admitted, "I missed you too. Is Katie with her family?"

He nodded, "They're spending Christmas with an aunt in Montreal but she should be back before New Year's."

They spent their hour car ride catching up – Jake was working with Glen on certain construction sites, Katie had applied to a few Master's Programs, and Alli disappeared into her school work but made an appearance with Dallas at a party or two. Jake had caught up with Eli and Adam about a month ago and reported similar news – Eli was applying for jobs while Adam was just trying to survive his last year at school.

"Oh Eli is thinking about going to New York if he can't find a job here," Jake mentioned.

Clare looked at him in surprise, hearing this for the first time, "Really?"

"Apparently Fiona knows a few people so she could help Eli out," he said, "I told him that it sounds like a good idea."

"Yeah, connections are always important," she trailed off, "Is he leaving soon?"

Jake laughed, "It's just an idea for now, Clare."

She kept silent the rest of the car ride.

* * *

_Sorry I missed your return to Toronto but I'm glad you got back safely_

Clare read over Eli's text a few times before responding, _Well it's the holidays which means almost everyone is traveling. How's New York?_

He responded fairly quickly, _Cold. Although Fiona has us trapped inside helping with decorations but I'm trying to plan an escape_

_You can't seem to leave that city alone =P, _Clare joked.

_Hah I guess I left a piece of my heart in New York! …Was that cheesy?, _he texted.

_Incredibly. But 'holidays' and 'cheesy' go hand in hand so I'll let that slide, _she texted back.

"Are you texting Eli?" Alli sat across from Clare.

"He's just telling me about New York," she said.

"He's there again? Why doesn't he just move there?" Alli joked.

"I think he might," Clare blurted.

Alli looked up from her menu, "What?"

She tried to back track, "Well, he's thinking about it. Eli has been applying for jobs here but if he doesn't hear from any of them, then Fiona might be able to help him out."

"Wow… New York… At least it's not that far from Toronto…" Alli tried to find an upside.

"Maybe a friendship is all we'll ever have. I mean, I haven't seen him since his graduation and we can never seem to be in the same place at the same time," Clare thought out loud.

"Don't say that," she said, "Yes, things are a little hectic right now and it's not really something you can control. However, what you can control is your initiative to talk to him so if you want to, call him and text and Skype. Keep contacting him because I know you want this," she looked at the table, "And judging by the amount of times your phone has buzzed, he wants this too."

Clare felt relieved when she heard her phone buzz again.

* * *

"Honestly Clare, it's going to be the next year by the time you're done getting ready," Jake leaned against her doorway.

"Oh Jake, you're so funny," Clare continued to scrunch her hair to give it more volume.

"Why is it taking you so long to get ready anyway? Is it for Eli?" he asked.

She scoffed, "I can't just try to look good for the upcoming New Year?"

"Whatever, I'll be in the kitchen," he left.

An hour later, they parked in front of the familiar façade currently housing the hockey team. Adam had invited Clare and the others for a New Year's party and of course, they all agreed to attend. It was close to 10:30pm and the house was booming with music and chatter. Jake made his way to Katie, who was currently talking to Maya and Cam. Clare found Adam and Becky on the opposite side.

"Hey, it's my British friend," Adam greeted her.

"Hello good sir," Clare said in her best British accent and curtsied.

Becky laughed as she pulled her in for a hug, "How are you?"

"Pretty good," she hugged back, "How about you?"

"Happy to be on break," she responded.

Adam hugged Clare, "Becky here has overloaded herself yet again with classes and club activities."

"There's just so much to do!" she started to talk, "And since it's our last year, I have to cram everything within the next few –"

"No, no more talk about school," Adam shook his head, "We need to get Clare a drink and ask her all about England."

The three of them walked to the kitchen but were stopped at the front door by two lovely ladies.

"Adam Torres!"

Imogen ran up to the three and tried to engulf them in a hug although it was proving to be difficult. Fiona opted for a kiss on the cheek as a greeting, apologizing for arriving so late.

"Don't worry about it," Adam dismissed it and continued to walk, "But you are now required to go to the kitchen to help us look for drinks and snacks!"

"Then lead the way," she linked arms with Imogen and followed the couple.

Clare trailed behind them but was once again interrupted by the front door. She stopped at her tracks when a set of green eyes scanned her face.

"Hi."

"Hi."

* * *

**A/N: Hah, an Eclare interaction! Of course, they'll have a conversation in the next chapter and I'm sorry-not-sorry for ending this chapter here. Reviews are great and I'm always thankful for your support. **


End file.
